Balkan Blast Remix
(Kids Mode) |artist = (Original music from ) |year = 2015 |nogm = 2 |dg = / / / https://youtu.be/Ho9RnEuaRf4?t=42s |dlc = Classic October 22nd, 2015 (NOW) March 9th, 2017 (JDU 2017) Mashup May 3rd, 2016 (JDU 2016) |mode = Dance Crew |pc = / / / |gc = / / / |perf = William Domiquin (P1) Cain Kitsais (P2)https://youtu.be/Ho9RnEuaRf4?t=43s Julien Durand (P3) Cormier Claude (P4)https://youtu.be/Ho9RnEuaRf4?t=43s |nowc = AngryBirds |lc = Instrumental |mashup = May Exclusive (JDU) |pictos = 65 (Classic) 93 (Mashup) |dura = 2:37 |kcal = 17 |audio = }}"Balkan Blast Remix" by is featured on , , , and (in Kids Mode). Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are basically - in order - Red, Bomb, Chuck, and Bad Piggie from the famous mobile game Angry Birds. Their blue shirt sleeves, and trousers are shown. They are all wearing matching white sneakers. angrybirds_coach_1_big.png|P1 angrybirds_coach_2_big.png|P2 angrybirds_coach_3_big.png|P3 angrybirds_coach_4_big.png|P4 Background After showing the Angry Birds logo, P1 catapults himself to the other dancers. Majorly, the routine takes place on an island. There are TNT boxes, wood, and stone stacked, which fall over and restack. At times, there are white puffy clouds, and lightning bolts. This is inspired by the game the routine is based on. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Wave your arms in the air. Gold Move 2: *'P1, P2, and P3:' Crash into P4. *'P4:' Raise your hands as if to announce your arrival. BBR GM1 P.png|Gold Move 1 BBR GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game BBR GM3 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P3) BBR GM4 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P1) BBR GM5 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P2) BBR GM2 P.png|Gold Move 2 (P4) BBR GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup Balkan Blast Remix has a Mashup that can be unlocked during the month of May in Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers * Flashdance... What A Feeling * I Will Survive * You Make Me Feel... * So Glamorous * It’s You * Futebol Crazy ''(Remake) * ''Love You Like A Love Song * So Glamorous * Can’t Get Enough * I Will Survive * You Make Me Feel... * Break Free * It's You * Oh No! * Futebol Crazy ''(Remake) * ''You Make Me Feel... * Don’t You Worry Child * Break Free Dance Quests Balkan Blast Remix appears in the following Dance Quests maps: *Coconut Trivia * This is the third song in the series to span from a game, after Just Mario and Tetris. * This was the first Dance Crew in Just Dance 2016 to be revealed. It was shortly followed by Circus, which was also revealed at Gamescom. * This is one of the songs without lyrics in Just Dance 2016, along with by William Tell Overture, Irish Meadow Dance, and Kool Kontact. * In the song's Behind the Track interview, the song is titled as Angry Birds. * In the files, it is shown that none of the Gold Moves in the routine were originally intended as Gold Moves. * P3's glove turns from dark orange to brown whenever he gets closer to P4. * In the Kids Mode of , each dancer has a remade avatar that lacks its facial features. * It is revealed in the Behind the Scenes that P4 is in a dark shade of blue so that he does not blend in with the green screen. Gallery Game Files AngryBirdsSqu.png|''Balkan Blast Remix'' AngryBirdsMU Cover Phone.jpg|''Balkan Blast Remix'' (Mashup) Angrybirds cover albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1_64x64_m_e5742e041c3dd164_14.png|Album bkg Angrybirds cover@2x.jpg| cover Angrybird.png|P1's avatar on /''Unlimited''/''Now'' 200272.png|P1's golden avatar 300272.png|P1's diamond avatar AngryBirdsP1UnfinishedRemadeAva.png|P1's avatar on (unfinished) AngryBirdsP2UnfinishedAva.png|P2's avatar on (unfinished) AngryBirdsP3UnfinishedAva.png|P3's avatar on (unfinished) AngryBirdsP4UnfinishedAva.png|P4's avatar on (unfinished) angry birds pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots BBR Menu.gif|''Balkan Blast Remix'' on the menu 392315.jpg|Gameplay 1 392313.jpg|Gameplay 2 Angry-birds-temp 214050.gif|Gameplay 3 Angrybirds kids menu.png|'' '' on the menu (Kids Mode) Angrybirds kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Images BalkanBlastP1.png|Promo coach 1 BalkanBlastP2.png|Promo coach 2 BalkanBlastP3.png|Promo coach 3 BalkanBlastP4.png|Promo coach 4 Behind The Scenes grgrgt.png|Behind the scenes youtu.be-Ho9RnEuaRf4.jpg|Behind the Scenes 2 Beta Elements BBR BP1.png|Beta pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP3.png|Beta pictogram 2 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP4.png|Beta pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP5.png|Beta pictogram 4 (not a Gold Move) BBR BP2.png|Beta pictogram 5 (not a Gold Move) Others Angrybirds p3 glove glitch.png|P3's glove turns brown when it is near P4 AngryBirds.png|Background Startbbr.gif|Starting cuts Videos Official Audio Original Main Theme - Angry Birds Music Balkan Blast Remix (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Balkan Blast Remix - Gameplay Teaser (US) Balkan Blast Remix - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Balkan Blast Remix - Just Dance 2016 Balkan Blast Remix (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Balkan Blast Remix - Just Dance Now Balkan Blast Remix - Just Dance 2017 Balkan Blast Remix - Just Dance 2018 Balkan Blast Remix - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) References Site Navigation de:Balkan Blast Remix es:Balkan Blast Remix fr:Balkan Blast Remix pt-br:Balkan Blast Remix ru:Balkan Blast Remix Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Cormier Claude Category:Julien Durand Category:William Domiquin Category:Cutscenes Category:Kids Mode